vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128377-suggestions-wildstar-vs-wow
Content ---- Totally relevant, because as you said it's there for the F2P beta. It hasn't been sitting there the entire time and ignored, it was gone and has come back. | |} ---- You sure. The Devspeak for customization is the original one. The amp window is totally off (2:02) - I get that it's nitpicking ...but most people will at least check out the website before they even purchase the game - or at a minimum while its downloading. | |} ---- "Published on Jan 29, 2014" You're expecting them to go back and edit all their old videos? I'm not sure that's realistic. I'm referring to links on the website itself. | |} ---- why? It's something that you'll learn quite quickly in the game. To me it's not all that important that I'd actually criticize them over. When picking a class I'm more interested in how it plays, what it does, what it's roles are, and the overall gameplay. To me, the armor type isn't something I've ever thought about until I'm in the game working out which gear is mine, which profession/s to pick, what stats I want etc. Although I don't see how adding this detail to the website could harm anything. For beta no point discussing it any further. No, that was actually disabled fairly recently. I think some way through Cata. Until then it was a big thing about "don't release". No loot, no kill credit - nothing if you released. It was actually a player-driven thing to teach people not to release if they died. I didn't play a lot of MOP and when I came back the first time I died in a dungeon was some time in WOD and it was a surprise to me that I couldn't release until combat was over. It really was a brand new thing. It does for me. That might be an addon, but I'm pretty sure it was doing it after I disabled them all. I mean the level of the zones. The coords issue has never been an issue for me, and is kind of a niche thing. I'm happy for addons to handle that. For displaying currencies, I've never had an issue with finding out how much I've got of everything, and there are addons like Nexus something (display or panel) that's like Titan panel that shows all currencies. Newish game is kind of new. I think what Wildstar has in place, I honestly feel they excelled. I might not be interested in abandoning world of warcraft, but I have the time to play more than one game. Wildstar is great in its own right. When it comes to poaching features from other games, I think it should be handled in this way: ignore the other games, and think about what could make this one better and keep that as the focus. Don't copy features for the sake of it. Then you come up with an idea, and if another game has it take a look at it there, then work out if it was actually an improvement, if it was something that people actually used and is worth the time and most importantly, consider how it could affect your game. I mean yes, it's nice to see what other games have, but there does reach a point where a game can be lost amongst a whole load of features, and it could end up feeling like a bit of a mishmash of things that don't really fit. | |} ---- ---- I agree, the website could use an overhaul, and a lot of additional features such as armoury, character search and what not. Probably lesser priority then the game itself, but would be nice to have at some point. I have no issue with this to be honest. Yep old bug, but honestly not that important. Hell no. It's already pretty low on what you get as guild from it, so if anything increase it. has to do with the graphics used and how corners are defined. Agreed, could use improvement. Can use an Addon for that. Standard UI is minimalistic, use Addons to extend functionality Why? Let the community develop and maintain this. Less work for Carbine and they can focus on the more important parts. Eum they do? Drop rates are just low Meh, rather not. We have circles and chat channels for that WoW did not even had so many BG's or even PvP at launch. Took several updates before that came even into the game. Give it some time. An abundance of BG's aint healthy either Again, Addons. Let the standard UI be minimalistic and use Addons for the features you want. Modular approach > all in one | |} ---- I'm just going to touch on this part. You are 100% correct... it's the equity players have in WoW (or other games, but... WoW) that keep them from leaving for other games, even if the other games are better like WildStar is. But making the game *more* like WoW is not the answer. WildStar has to stand on it's own, and while there can always be improvements that make players' lives easier as they come up, that takes time. The best thing Carbine can do is display WildStar and sell it for what it is... a game that's familiar yet different and better. The player has to want to move, and they have to be willing to give up their equity, but another game can only be what it is. The rest is up to the player. | |} ---- So much this. Better than people spamming while wanting to do the group quests. I would add "Looking For Guild" feature as well. I was talking with one guild leader yesterday as I saw another "recruiting message" pop by in zone chat, I got annoyed by it but then I realised there's really not much you can do to make new players aware of the existance of such guilds. Global chat is poorly moderated, not too many people are hopping into guild advertisment forums. Looking For Guild could have fixed that a little bit, at least let us know about more popular guilds out there and make it so we can whisper their officers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----